I Love You
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: When Fai has been gone for a long time, who is the one that has to wait for him. Kurogane of course. But when he goes looking for him and finds him, will something happens between them? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story as this username. I use to be PhoenixWings101, but I lost my password and I got a new email account. The story I did is not going to be continued so you are allowed help yourself to it. The characters may not act like they should, but who truly cares.

I Love You

Kurogane was sitting on the couch in a small apartment they had rented, awake and waiting. Waiting for someone. Waiting for Fai.

Kurogane was wearing a black t-shirt with a white outline of a dragon with dark blue jeans and black army boots.

Fai had stepped out around eight in the morning, but hasn't returned of made any contact. It was close to midnight and the kids and Mokona were asleep after Kurogane had promised to stay up until Fai returned.

Kurogane set still with his eyes closed, it looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white outline of a dragon with dark blue jeans and black army boots. He just sat there bored and a bit angry because there was nothing to do and mad at Fai for not coming back sooner.

He looked outside from the window and looked at how hard it was raining. It had been raining for hours and very hard.

A little after midnight, Kurogane had decided to go find Fai. He got up and went into a side closet and grabbed two large black raincoats. He put on one of the raincoats with the

hood up and placed the other one in the raincoat's pocket. He then stepped out.

Kurogane walked around in the rain, not sure where to go. After an hour, the rain started to let up, but it was still raining.

Kurogane had still not found any sign of Fai.

He had found himself in a large park when he saw a shadow of a person that was sitting under a large tree. Kurogane walked up to the person and saw that it was Fai.

Fai was sitting with his back against the tree and his legs were against his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His head was lying on his knees. He wore a light blue t-shirt and gray jeans with gray tennis shoes. He was completely drenched by the rain and seemed to be shivering a bit.

Kurogane stood right next to him, but Fai didn't seem to notice. Pulling the other raincoat from his pocket, Kurogane placed it on Fai.

Fai had slightly jumped from this. He looked up at Kurogane with his wet hair covering his eyes.

Kurogane looked straight down at him, his crimson blood eyes showing a bit of anger and sadness.

"Oi", muttered Kurogane as he set down next to Fai.

"Hello Kuro-rin, what are you doing here?" asked Fai, smiling.

Kurogane took off his hood and closed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Kuro-puppy", answered Fai, looking away from Kurogane and at his legs, his eyes still covered by his soaked blond hair.

Kurogane opened his eyes and looked at Fai.

"Fai, look at me", ordered Kurogane.

Fai didn't move.

"I said, look at me", demanded Kurogane, turning his body toward Fai and placing his right hand on his left cheek, forcing Fai to face him and using his other hand to wipe the hair from Fai's eyes.

Looking at Fai's eyes, Kurogane saw that they were a bit hazy. Kurogane placed his left hand on Fai's forehand and started to get angry.

"You stupid mage. Why didn't come back to the apartment once were feeling sick?" shouted Kurogane.

"Oh Kuro-chan, I'm feeling just fine", told Fai, smiling.

"Liar. You have a fever. Come on, we're going back to the apartment now", shouted Kurogane, standing up.

"Alright", said Fai, still smiling. He started to get up and as he was on his feet, he began to feel dizzy. He started to fall forward, but he didn't hit the ground. He felt an arm across his chest. Fai looked up and saw Kurogane looking at him with a bit of sadness.

Kurogane set Fai down and he knelt down next to him. He dressed Fai in the raincoat with the hood up and turned with his back facing Fai and was still kneeling.

"Come on", said Kurogane.

Fai understood what Kurogane wanted; he placed himself on Kurogane's back, gently wrapping his arm around his neck. Kurogane stood up and held onto Fai's legs with his hands.

Kurogane walked out of the park and headed to the apartment. Putting his head on Kurogane's left shoulder, he fell asleep.

Kurogane walked a bit faster and finally arrived at the apartment. He entered the apartment and placed Fai on the couch. He left the room to get towels from the bathroom. He arrived back and knelt down. He placed towels under Fai and then took off Fai's wet t-shirt and set it next to the rest of the towels. Kurogane started to dry Fai by gently rubbing the water from Fai's hair and face.

Fai, who was shivering, started to make small noises from his throat.

Kurogane kept the towel on Fai's hair and grabbed another towel. He started to rub the towel over Fai's chest, stomach, and arms. As he was doing this, Fai started to stir.

Fai opened his eyes and looked at Kurogane, his eyes still hazy. Kurogane looked at him and said, "Good to see you awake. You can dry yourself and I'll get you some dry clothes to change into." He left the room.

Fai set up and started to slowly dry himself. Kurogane came back into the room with some of Fai's clothes. He had changed into a plain black t-shirt and black sweatpants with no foot wear.

"Here. Now change and I'll get you something to eat", said Kurogane, giving Fai the clothes and headed to the kitchen.

Fai watched him and then down at the clothes in hands. He then changed into does clothes.

When he was done, Fai was now wearing a baggy orange t-shirt with gray sweatpants and was barefoot.

Fai slowly walked into the kitchen and saw Kurogane in front of the microwave, waiting for the microwave to finish cooking. When it was done, Kurogane took out what were ramen noodles from the microwave and turned around to see Fai standing there.

"What are you doing up? You should be laying down", spat Kurogane, placing the bowl of noodles on the kitchen counter.

Fai smiled and said, "Oh Kuro-baby, I feel fine."

Suddenly as Fai walked toward Kurogane, his vision went blurry and he started to fall. Kurogane ran up to Fai and caught him just in time before he hit the floor. He carried Fai bridal-style back to the couch and took off the towels that were on the couch and laid him on the couch.

"Now stay here", ordered Kurogane, as he headed back into the kitchen and came right back carrying a tray with the bowl of ramen noodles with a spoon in the bowl and a glass of water. He placed the tray on the ground and helped Fai sit up. He picked the tray up and placed it on Fai's lap.

"Eat", ordered Kurogane.

Fai looked up at Kurogane with a smile and said, "Why thank you so much, Kuro-bubbly." He then started to eat.

When Fai finished eating, Kurogane took the tray and dishes back into the kitchen and came right back. Kurogane set on his knees and looked at Fai.

"So where did you go?" asked Kurogane.

"Nowhere, Kuro-cake. I just felt like going out for a long walk" said Fai.

"Yeah, a long walk. You were gone all day", said Kurogane and asked, "Why didn't you come back when it started to rain or when you started to feel sick?"

"I was, but I then got tired and stopped at the tree, where you found me", said Fai, looking away with his bangs covering his eyes.

"That is a lie", said Kurogane, placing his right hand on Fai's forehead and continued, "And your fever has gone down slightly."

As Kurogane was started to bring his hand down, Fai grabbed his hand and held onto it. Looking at Fai, Kurogane was surprised at this.

Fai looked straight into Kurogane's eyes with a memorizing stare. Suddenly he jumped onto Kurogane, wrapping his around Kurogane's neck. He landed on the ground with Fai on top of him.

"Fai, what are…?" Kurogane was cut off by Fai kissing him on the lips. Kurogane was really surprised by this, but after awhile he closed his eyes and kissed Fai back.

After what seem like forever, their lips came apart, both gasping slightly.

Kurogane, I love you", blushed Fai, looking seriously at Kurogane.

"I love you too, Fai", replied Kurogane. And they kissed again.

**The End**

I hope you like this story. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next and final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

I Love You

The sun started to rise into the sky.

Kurogane started to stir from his sleep. His eyes slowly began to open. When they were fully opened, he looked down at his lap to see Fai sitting on him.

Sitting on Kurogane's lap, Fai was sleeping with his head over Kurogane's heart and his upper back laid against the couch's arm, barely touching the other's left arm. His own arms and hand lay against his chest and his legs lay out flat on the couch.

Kurogane looked at Fai's face and smiled. The look on Fai's face was probably the most innocent look he has seen on his face since meeting him. He looked just like a little kid.

Kurogane lifted his right arm, which was wrapped Fai's waist, and placed his hand on Fai's left cheek and started to gently rub him. He then moved his hand to Fai's forehead and happily sighed.

'At least he doesn't have a fever anymore', thought Kurogane.

It was just then when Fai was started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Kurogane.

"Good morning, Kuro-sunshine", greeted Fai, a smile began to appear on his face.

Kurogane slowly moved his face down toward Fai's face. He placed his lips upon Fai's lips, giving him a sweet kiss. Once their lips were apart, they looked into each others eyes. Fai then moved his head under Kurogane's chin, closing his eyes.

"Hey, don't fall back to sleep. We need to get up and get ready. The kids will wake up soon and after we eat, we'll go searching for the feather", told Kurogane.

Fai opened his eyes and started to get up, but started to feel a bit dizzy once he was on his feet. He begun to fall back, but was caught by Kurogane, who was also on his feet behind Fai.

"Even with your fever gone, you'll still feel a little off. You should rest a little longer. I'll get some breakfast ready", said Kurogane.

"Oh Kuro-bubbles, you're so kind. I love you even more", smiled Fai.

"I love you too", blushed Kurogane.

Kurogane set Fai down onto the couch and placed a kiss on his cheek. He then headed into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Even after Kurogane left, Fai kept smiling.

'I don't think I have ever loved someone like this or so much', thought Fai.

**The End**

Well, this is the true ending. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
